


deceitber Day 11: Baking cookies.

by the_sunshine_dims



Series: deceitber [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Platonic Moceit - Freeform, er is this fluff or???, mention of the creativity twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: deceit helps patton cook cookie, deceit gets betrayed by the cookies, patton and deceit speak about when things were sad and they didnt hang out*~warning~* food, getting burned (because damn the food has it out for deceit), deceit and patton get a little sad every now and then, betrayal by food, (i think thats all)
Series: deceitber [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556419
Kudos: 17





	deceitber Day 11: Baking cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so my getting these out might end up going into January just so i can do all the days, though January 2nd is my birthday so not that day, maybe,

deceit had just woken up, he didn't hear any Christmas songs being sung loudly threw the halls so he knew the roman and Virgil were probably asleep, he did hear someone humming something, though not very loud, but he guessed it was good he had really good hearing, so he stumbled out of bed and into the hallway, still in his comfy hoodie and pants, he sleepily rubbed his eyes as he was close to reaching the kitchen

he was stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud noise of stuff (mostly metal) falling, he booked it to the kitchen and the sight before him... well it was a thing alright... Patton was sitting on the floor, (deceit guessed had fallen) and pots and pans and some spices were scattered all around him

deceit shook his head “Patton you ok?” he asked walking forward to help him up

Patton gave a nervous smile “yeah...”

deceit sighed in relief “goo- err- _bad_?”

Patton laughed “kiddo you don't have to lie to me it wont ruin your 'image,'” 

deceit looked conflicted as he pulled Patton up off the floor, he sighed “ok but the last person I didn't lie to it didn't end well and..-” he shuddered at the memory, sure the light sides had excepted Remus and himself but... it didn't make him any less unsure of what to do

Patton gave an understanding smile “its ok, oh, wanna help me make cookies?” he looked hopefully at deceit

deceit looked at the mess of pots and pans and spices on the floor, “ sure i guess... ok but what did you do?” 

Patton looked embarrassed as he sheepishly rubbed his back “well... I was trying to reach something that was taller them me and i didn't grab a step stool” 

deceit laughed “ok you’re taller then me so i cant help besides getting a stool and help cleaning up”

Patton beamed at deceit and then he picked up a couple of dishes carefully putting them away 

deceit gave a small smile as Patton turned around, he grabbed a couple of the spices and put them in the cabinet 

***

after about twenty minutes of cleaning up they were ready to actually make the cookies

Patton had gotten out the ingredients before feeling like something was missing and it only took a second to figure out (thank heck) “oh! we should make them lemon cookies!” he smiled

deceit nodded, lemon cookies always tasted good he was fine with making some,

Patton smiled at deceit as he whisked the dry ingredients together “hey dee could you zest the lemons?”

deceit nodded

****

after a bit the dough was done

Patton laughed as deceit grabbed a bit on his finger and ate it

“what? cookie doughs delicious,” he chuckled

Patton smiled as he quickly grabbed a bit of the dough and booped deceits nose, causing deceit to subconsciously blep,

deceit blinked as Patton let out a giddy laugh 

“what just happened?” deceit blinked again

Patton smiled “you just blepped! you're adorable!” 

deceit blushed “no u” deceit mumbled so incoherently Patton almost couldn't hear it (key word ALMOST) 

Patton giggled happily and put the cookies in the oven, he looked over to deceit to see him smiling, he sighed and looked at the ceiling “why didn't we used to get along again?”

deceit sighed “society” he pronounced before rubbing his eyes “err- kind of? it doesn't matter though, because now we’re all ok, Remus and roman get to be brothers, ~~even if that involves lots of shenaniganry~~ and everyone's ok,” he gave a small smile 

Patton smiled too “your right as long everyone's ok, things will be ok.”

deceit nodded before the alarm on the cookies went off, Patton smiled and grabbed his ‘this is purr-fect’ oven mit and carefully took the cookie tray out of the oven and set down it down

almost immediately as he set down the cookies deceit picked one up and took a bite before dropping it immediately onto the counter “OW HOT!”

Patton couldn't help but laugh as he quickly grabbed a cup of milk to deceit

“thanks...” he said with a sigh

Patton smiled “no problemo! also we have to wait a little bit for them to cool... so do you want to watch a movie with hot cocoa?” he asked

deceit nodded “yeah the cookies have already betrayed me lets go watch a movie” deceit said causing Patton to make several noises of protests 

****

_later once the cookies cooled they tasted good and they only betrayed deceit once more._


End file.
